riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grover Underwood
thumb|Bianca|2x2px }} Grover Underwood jest satyrem i Panem Dzikiej przyrody. To on znalazł półbogów, Thalię Grace, Nica i Biancę di Angelo , Percy'go Jacksona, Annabeth Chase i Luke'a Castellana. Grover jest grany przez Brandona T. Jacksona w "Złodzieju Pioruna" oraz w Morzu Potworów. Obecnie jego dziewczyną jest driada Kalina. Historia Historia Grovera zaczyna się, gdy spotyka Luke'a, Thalię i Annabeth. Natknął się na trójkę podróżujących razem półbogów i starał się ich bezpiecznie zaprowadzić do Obozu Herosów, przy okazji unikając siły Podziemia. Hades, gdy dowiedział się, że Zeus ma dziecko, wysłał straszliwe potwory (w tym Erynie) po Thalię. Po drodze, Grover popełnił kilka błędów, które przyprowadziły ich na zagrożenia z innymi potworami, w tym cyklopa który sprawił, że Annabeth później się ich bała i ograniczała zaufaniem, m.in. nie ufała Tysonowi. To on przyprowadził Percy'ego Jacksona do Obozu Herosów. Następnie stał się władcą dzikiej przyrody. Osobowość Grover jest zwykle pogodny i optymistyczny, ale płacze i gryzie meble kiedy jest zdenerwowany, co czyni go łatwym celem dla znęcających się. Ma naturę filozoficzną. Czasem chandra pogarsza mu trochę nastrój. Ma obsesję na punkcie kawy (ze względu na poczucie obecności Pana w Nowym Meksyku, kiedy ją pił), puszek i enchilladas. Uważa on, że serowe enchilladas są lepsze niż te z kurczaka. Może to być spowodowane faktem, że jest wegetarianinem. Jego dziewczyną jest Kalina, nimfa drzewna. Bardzo zależy im na sobie. W Ostatnim Olimpijczyku dowiadujemy się, że ma lepofobię, (którą Thalia nazywa jego "króliczą fobią"). On i Tyson nie przepadają za sobą, ale cyklop pomógł mu szukać Pana w Bitwie w Labiryncie. Percy wspomina w Złodzieju Pioruna, że dwie z nielicznych piosenek, które Grover umie zagrać na Fletni Pana to "Oops... I did it again" Britney Spears i XII Symfonia Mozarta (obie na piszczałkach brzmiały okropnie). Na początku serii, jego muzyka jest tak zła, że padają sadzonki truskawek, ale pod koniec serii może grać wiele utworów. Wygląd Grover jest opisany jako wysoki satyr z kręconymi brązowymi włosami, brązowymi oczami, małymi rogami (które zakrywa rastafariańską czapką), delikatnie zarośniętą brodą i podbródkiem, posiada również owłosione kozie nogi i kopyta. Ma pryszczatą twarz. thumb|198px Ciekawostki *Jak każdy satyr, potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. *Potrafi porozumieć się telepatycznie z Percy'm. *Jest świetnym wspinaczem. *Potrafi wyczuć w pobliżu potwory, bogów, półbogów. *Może odgadnąć emocje ludzi. *Jest w stanie użyć magii lasu. *Lubi, gdy jego wujek piecze mu placki. *Jego wuj Ferdynand również poszukiwał Pana, jednak jego misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem - został zamieniony przez Meduzę w kamień. *By udawać człowieka w świecie ludzi, nosił czapkę (zakrywającą różki) i sztuczne stopy (zakrywające kopyta). *Jako jedyny satyr odnalazł i widział śmierć Pana. *Jest władcą Dzikiej Przyrody, Członkiem Rady Kopytnych i Wybrańcem Pana. *Nie lubił poruszać się w podziemiach. *Panicznie boi się cyklopów. *W filmie Persefona zakochuje się w nim.thumb|258x258px * Utworzył łącze empatyczne między nim a Percy'm, dzięki czemu mogą odczuwać swoje emocje. *Jako jedyny satyr wyruszył na misję mającą na celu odnalezienie Pana i powrócił jako żywy. *W książce ,,Złodziej Pioruna" matka Percy`ego zostaje w podziemiu, jednak w filmie to on tam zostaje. * Jego ojciec też był poszukiwaczem Pana. * Kiedyś zakochał się w driadzie borówki (Kalina była o nią zazdrosna). * Odnalazł dziecko każdego z wielkiej trójki: Posejdona, Hadesa i Zeusa. thumb|left|313x313px Kategoria:Satyrzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Starszych Kopytnych Kategoria:Pomagający w zabiciu Kronosa Kategoria:W związku